


Though I May Never Have Your Love

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [34]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Though I may never have your love, I am content with your friendship.





	Though I May Never Have Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.

As dinner ends, I watch you from beside; immersed in conversation, you don’t see me. I feign interest in the buzz of voices, mind drifting. Your leg touches mine under the bench and I look up. You’re watching me now. We share a look. Neither of us move, not wanting to break this moment, a secret just for us. You turn to your neighbour, your leg still touching mine.   
Finally, I make to leave, your eyes accompany me to the door. I turn back and you smile.

Though I may never have your love, I am content with your friendship.


End file.
